Shoveling snow from a surface (e.g., a sidewalk, driveway, patio, etc.) can be strenuous and result in injury to a person's wrists, elbows, shoulders and back. There is a need in the art for an ergonomic shovel handle that eases the effort associated with shoveling and reduces the likelihood of injury.